


A thorough De-Briefing

by Spacekitten224



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Small Exhibitionist, Unintentional voyerism, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekitten224/pseuds/Spacekitten224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having returned miraculously unharmed from a mission, Bucky wants to re-connect VERY closely to Steve...</p>
<p>(Smut ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thorough De-Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this porn (apparently I now write porn.) and please leave suggestions for other fics below!

Steve startled as an oddly textured hand landed on his bare knee. He gaze flew to the perpetually closed off face of the man sitting next to him. The hand moved higher in tiny increments slowly circling round and round, brushing up against his practical khaki shorts – worn defiantly despite the never-ending teasing comments of his team.

“- the second half of the attack went smoothly, despite having Tony’s suit partially malfunctioning. I especially approve of the teamwork between Clint and Bucky. Good job on covering Steve’s back both of you.”

Jolting at the sound of his name, Steve surreptitiously re-adjusted himself in his shorts as the hand moved ever higher. “… agree, Steve?”  “Hmm?” 

 “Are you feeling ok? You’re looking rather flushed.”

Only the small, amused puff of air from Bucky stopped him from stammering in embarrassment. He shifted in his seat but answered coherently if slightly out of breath.

“Yes. I’m fine thanks Natasha. What was your opinion on entry point A?”

Bucky leant forward to answer a question from Thor and point on the map. The angle changed enough to allow for his hand to slip further up the smoothly muscled leg of his long-time friend and partner. Steve mewled once and quickly shunted his chair back. With a quick goodbye tossed over his shoulder at the team, he scurried away from the room.

A concerned expression masking his amusement Bucky gestured after Steve and grunted that he was going to go and check up on him. The faces of his friends as they looked back at him were comically surprised and yet very characteristic.

Natasha covered her worry with suspicion and was glancing between Bucky and the gaping door. Tony was making a sarcastic comment about how _he_ wasn’t allowed to run away when he was bored despite his eyes being concerned for his friend. Bruce offered some tea and yoga instructions that he did whenever he felt threatened or worried. Clint merely said that they could reschedule their practice at the range for another time and Thor loudly expressed his sorrow that the good captain was indisposed and that his good friend and lover should comfort him.

Bucky made his escape, moving like a wraith in the luxurious surroundings of the tower. He tapped his leg as he waited for the lift to move quickly downwards. Excited to see Steve’s face. Once on their floor he paused to grab a bag that he’d left wrapped up on the kitchen table and continued on towards the bedroom.

The sight to greet his eyes was enough to make him crack a very dirty grin and drawl “Couldn’ wait for me Stevie?”  Steve was completely naked and was arching his hips into his fist as he rapidly pumped his cock. “God… Buck, I just really need to come. Ugh.. Fuck.. yes!” Throwing the bag onto the bed Bucky leaned in to kiss him deeply and cup his jaw.

“Don’ be so impatient. I promise that I’ll get you off.”

Straightening, he quickly shed his shirt, gasping a little as Steve’s eyes devoured him, deciding to tease him. He slowly stroked his hands down his own chest, shivering when Steve licked his lips. Turning his back to Steve, he bent over and unlaced his shoes, taking off his socks as well. Once standing tall again, he turned around to see Steve working his cock faster and tutted.            “Don’ get off before I can suck your dick Stevie. I’ve been waiting for at least a week to feel you in my mouth and I want to make you moan like a whore as I taste you.”

Steve let out a high-pitched whimper and very slowly let go of his cock. “Good boy. If you’re real lucky, I might use some of my present to you to really get you screaming.”                “Is it in the bag?”              Bucky nodded and reached down to snake his belt out of its loops. “Why don’ you have a look at what I got?”           Nodding, Steve grabs it. Bucky waits until Steve looks back up at him holding the bottle of warming lube before very slowly undoing his fly. Shuddering as he brushed his own painfully erect cock he slipped his jeans down his legs and kicks them to the side. Steve raises a wry eyebrow at his lack of underwear.

“Prepared, weren’t you.”     “Of course. Now, lie back and spread your legs.” Steve obeyed his commands with a naughty smile.  Gently caressing his way up Steve’s legs – just like in the de-briefing room – He leaned down and sucked Steve’s dick into his mouth. Rewarded by the strangled gasp he receives, he lifts his head and licks down the side, humming as he goes. With gentle kisses and the lack of pressure driving Steve crazy, he reaches out a hand for the bottle of lube. With his lover distracted by the wet warmth surrounding his cock, Bucky slicks up his flesh fingers, smiling slightly as the sensation tingles it way up his arm.

Taking Steve’s legs up onto his shoulders, enjoying the grunt as the angle allows him to suck deeper, Bucky raises his head and ignoring the whine of protest, asks non-verbally if he can uses his fingers. Steve, a sweating, gasping and quivering mess only nods vigorously and tilts his pelvis higher whilst spreading his legs further.  Before Steve has time to tense, Bucky re-captures his cock and gently slips one well-lubed finger into Steve. The strangled sounds of someone trying desperately to _NOT_ come filled the air. “Another... Oh oh OH God _Bucky_ yes.. another… fuck yes.. like that fuck..yes.. faster just a little to the… YES fuck fuck..yes just there yes rub _harder_ fuck god yes!”

With a groan and two fingers up his ass, Steve came down Bucky’s throat.

“Spread me out. I want you to come inside me.” Bucky growled low in his throat at the thought. “Roll over.” With a sated smile Steve did. He got up onto his hands and knees and wriggled his ass enticingly. “Come on Buck. I’m feeling real empty over here.” Snorting out a laugh Bucky slapped Steve’s ass and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. After preparing himself he focused on Steve.   One finger.         Two fingers.  The whimpering was getting distracting so he shuffled forward so that the front of his thighs were pressed against the backs of Steve’s and kissed a path down Steve’s back. Smiling at the wail of pleasure as he found Steve’s prostate. Rubbing delicately, he wormed an arm around Steve’s waist to take hold of the fast hardening cock there.   Three fingers.

 “Are you ready for me Stevie?”                                “ _Fuck_ yes!” With one last stroke of his cock Bucky moved back far enough on the bed to have a full view of his lover.           “ _God_ Steve jus’ look at you. All open and needy and ready for me aren’ ya?”  Bucky’s voice had taken on a low gravely tone from his extreme arousal and Steve shivered just from hearing it. With one hand on Steve’s back and another around his own cock, he pushed into Steve. Pausing for a moment to allow both to adjust, Bucky let out an unsteady breath at the hot sensations that were his complete focus.  

“Faster Buck. Fuck me harder and deeper.” A strangled chuckle was his answer and slowly – oh so slowly - Bucky began to move. The feeling of such a tight and hot ass made Bucky remember the days when they would have to fuck slowly and gently because the other soldiers might hear Steve’s breathy gasps of pleasure or Bucky’s grunts of satisfaction. They used to have sex the other way around back in the old days before the war, with Bucky’s ass in the air and Steve fucking him hard into the floor but Steve found that after the serum he liked to be submissive to Bucky and that he _preferred_ to be pounded into until he screamed Bucky’s name – quietly of course. But now they could be a noisy as they wanted to be and they certainly capitalised on it!

 

 

 

Natasha snorted affectionately at the sight of Steve and Bucky's grunting and moaning as she hung outside their window. She had gone to check on them, having wanted to make sure that Steve was not having a panic attack or a flashback and instead found him screaming in ecstasy. To be honest, she preferred the sex to watching them cuddle together naked and sharing chaste and loving kisses. But after an hour of watching them fuck, she trusted that they would be safe with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments down below (or not - your choice!) Xx


End file.
